


Surviving the Night

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Really UnCorking Kagehina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, naked kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three part story about how Kageyama survives falling for Hinata without completely coming apart at the seams...<br/>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't take it! [reallycorking's](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/tagged/30-days-nsfw-challenge) Kagehina art kind of dominates my thoughts right now, so I really need to just have a series to get this out of my system.  
> I'll be posting several short (and maybe a few not so short) stories inspired by her art in this "Inspired by" series...particularly her 30 Day NSFW challenge.
> 
> This story was inspired by her [Day 1: Naked Cuddles](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/image/142216055399) and it takes place directly after my "Surviving His Skin" story (also inspired by [Her Work](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/tagged/did-i-mention-this-is) and her [Day 3: First Time](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/image/142523819344) )

Kageyama cracked open an eye and noticed two things immediately.

The first was that his room was now completely dark, except for the soft blue light that came from a nearby alarm clock. The second was that a mass of orange curls was gently tickling his cheek.

He and Hinata had been curled together, talking about what was next for them, and apparently they had dozed off, exhausted, after days of fighting and years of sexual tension led them into confessions and a sweet release.

Kageyama smiled slightly at the boy stretched down the length of him. They were both completely nude, Hinata's arm tucked under the pillow while the other draped lazily across Kageyama's waist. His leg was between Kageyama's own, and Kageyama had wrapped his arms around him in their sleep. The slow push of Hinata's lungs against Tobio's skin was mesmerizing. Idly, Kageyama traced his fingers over the soft skin at the small of Shouyou's back.

Kageyama could hardly believe what he was looking at. He had been trying to find the bravery to confess for so long, but never once had he imagined it would go this well. Hinata was here, head on his shoulder.

Hinata was his.

It suddenly became very apparent that the half of his body not covered by Shouyou's body heat felt very cold. He shivered before realizing that his blanket had made its way almost completely off of the two of them.

Not wanting to disturb Hinata, Kageyama tried to pull the blanked up with his foot. It was more difficult than it had first sounded in his head, attempting it without jostling his sleeping partner.

He froze when he heard a deep inhale, hoping if he was still enough, Hinata wouldn't wake.

"Quit wiggling, Tobio," Hinata mumbled, readjusting himself where his other arm came up beside Kageyama's face, slipping beneath his head.

Resting a hand at Hinata's defined shoulder and leaving the other at the small of his back, he whispered against his hair, "It's cold."

Another deep inhale and Hinata pushed the thigh he had between Kageyama's legs forward slightly. "Want me to warm you up?"

"It's the middle of the night!" Kageyama gasped, sounding scandalized, but only because he was trying not to instantly get hard from Hinata's brief contact. He was afraid that might make him look pathetic, not able to hold back just from one simple touch.

"Then go back to sleep," Shouyou said, dragging the blanket up with his own foot and wrapping it over them, wriggling slightly to adjust himself.

After a long silence, Kageyama whispered, "Shouyou?"

"Whaaa-at, Tobio?" he whined, but Kageyama could feel the way his heart beat had sped up in their silence...just as he was sure Hinata could feel the same from him.

"How were you going to warm me up?" Kageyama asked innocently.

He heard the breath of short laughter and felt Hinata's smile against his chest, watching transfixed as the smaller boy sat up, straddling Tobio's hips. Completely naked and well-defined from years of physical training for volleyball, Kageyama couldn't possibly think about sleep now as he stared at Hinata's perfect body. He could feel his rounded ass sitting low on his abdomen and it became a sort of agonizing torture.

Kageyama instinctively put his hands to his eyes. Even in the darkness of his room, Hinata was too bright, too radiant, and Kageyama suddenly felt shy again.

Small hands slid in sync up Kageyama's torso until they were gripping his fingers and pulling them away from his eyes.

Hinata looked at him quizzically to ask, "What are you doing?"

When Kageyama muttered his response, he knew Hinata hadn't understood. That had been his intention.

"What?" Hinata questioned, leaning in closer.

Kageyama gently gripped Hinata's biceps and sat him back up to full height, before running his hands down Hinata's arms and across gorgeous thighs.

"You look so hot, I said," came Tobio's embarrassed reply.

Now it was Hinata's turn to be embarrassed. He grabbed the blanket again, pulling it over his shoulders and laid himself forward, lining himself up with Kageyama. Whispering against Kageyama's throat, he said, "So do you," before disappearing beneath the blanket.

There was a sharp hiss of air as Kageyama felt the warm, wet sensation of Hinata's tongue against his nipple. Slowly, Shouyou worked some kind of magic as he laved and nipped gently at Kageyama's chest. It was no longer possible for Kageyama to conceal a reaction from his lower extremities.

"Ha," Hinata laughed shortly, peeking out of the blanket. "So you like that, huh?"

"Quit being embarrassing," Kageyama plead.

"Sorry," Hinata chuckled, before his tongue was back giving wet heat to Kageyama's erect nipples. He made eye contact as he sucked hard against one, causing Kageyama to groan. "Quit what now, Tobio?" he taunted.

"Nothing. Don't listen to me. I'm a dumbass," Kageyama begged.

"Well, there's a first," Hinata laughed, but it wasn't his usual laugh. It was low and sexy and seductive and _shit! was Tobio ever in deep!_

"I want more," Kageyama said firmly. When Hinata stopped to look at him, Kageyama elaborated, "I want you to have more of my firsts. I-I want all of your firsts, Shouyou."

There was probably nothing that could have dampened Hinata's smile at those words, except for the kiss he was now sharing with Kageyama.

He cupped his jaw and enjoyed a deep, slow tangle of tongues, before finally pulling away to say, "I love you more every minute."

Now it was Kageyama wearing a ridiculous grin and he didn't care.

"Would you mind just holding me, Tobio? I really am still sleepy," Hinata wondered.

Bringing one of Shouyou's hands to his lips, Kageyama kissed it and replied, "Of course I wouldn't mind, dummy."

Situating themselves back into a tangle of limbs both of them found comfortable, Kageyama watched patiently until the steady rhythm of Hinata's chest pushed out and in over Kageyama's skin, signaling he had once again drifted off to sleep. There was definitely something to be said for cuddling lazily with the one you love.

"I love you more every minute, too, Shouyou," Kageyama whispered into the dark bedroom, before he, too, closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

 

 


End file.
